NiGHTS: Origin of the Ideya Part 1
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: The Dream Gate is formed. Nightopia's Ideya arrive to accept their destinies. And Helen and Will get to know something not even the others know...NO SPOILERS. But I made a nice new JoD ending, how about that? :D Well...let's say there'll be some...uhh...CRAZY, yeah, crazy, stuff in here. Read, because I suck at summaries SOOO bad...*sighs*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was special. Today was the day that I got the big juicy 12 on my birthday cake. How much could this day really mean? I know that I'm going to go crazy with the stuff all around me, but what will last forever?

The memories, of course. But I was in for a suprise, so big, that it would change my life forever. But here I was, in my freshly painted room in an old big house on the outskirts of London, England. We had finally gotten the exact house that I've been wishing for a long time, it seems.

But now I put the last stray pen back in my pencilcase. Yeah, yeah, a pen in a pencilcase, I know. But I'm thinking if we(my sister and I) should go on the rollercoasters or the games first when we arrive at the amusement park, in an hour after 7:00, when the girl Violet herself walks in. Her dark violet eyes gave her blond hair a flair that made me look over at it every 2 minutes or so when we watched movies at the cinema on the weekends.

But she looked at me weirdly, like I've never seen her do before. It must've shown on my face, because then she dropped that look and seemed to compose herself, and said," Hey, Mom saw some people here and said they must be for you, because they all claimed to know you... But I thought you'd like to know. Anyway, get down there and greet 'em, they've been there for over 10 minutes."

I was curious. Nobody had visited me yet, and I felt happy. This time, I brightened up. _Maybe it's Jasmine, _I thought, _or Genevieve._ Jasmine and Genevieve were some of my closest friends from California, where we had just moved from. Brianne, Jade, Londyn, Kayden, Lea, Paris, and Pricillia were my other tight-knit friends, from around the country.

And all of them were standing outside the door when I opened it, like a chorus at Christmas. They all yelled a long, "Happy Birthday", and rushed inside. They unpacked their bags after being shown to their rooms. Then we were sheperded into the car in a hurry. The rest of the day will be shortened down into 1 paragraph for you.

We went to the amusement park for an hour, the beach for an hour, and pretty much there and back until 6:00, when we made our final stop for the night at my house. There another round of happy birthday and congrats until it was lights-out.

But no matter what I did, I couldn't fall asleep. I even ran 5 laps around the house. No luck. Then I had a sudden vision of me leading all of my friends out to a hidden flower bush in the park. I decided that was the final straw.

Then, against my conscince, I called for them, until Kayden said," What? Why _noow?_ I just felt sleepy!" She gave me an exausted look and a shuddering yawn. Then she pushed the covers slowly off herself, and rubbed her eyes drearily.

"Get up," I hissed, making sure that Violet was still asleep. The vision didn't include her at _all._ With a ton of pleading, lying, pinching, crying, and shhing, they got out of bed.

_Wow, Nightmare is really putting a charm on them tonight, _I thought,_because that took a whole 30 minutes. Just _wow. So I eventually dragged them out in an hour or some to the lonely hedge sitting in the middle of nowhere. Kayden laughed. Then, still hysterically laughing, she fell to her knees.

"This is supposed to be an entrance to some magical world? Looks like an ordinary hedge if you ask _me_. C'mon, let's get some sleep. Maybe we didn't have to come if you want to drag us halfway across the city at night. See you in a few years or some, because I'm not waiting for you in the morning. Bye. Any one who agrees, follow my lead."

She swiped her body to my house, and everyone else had wide eyes to see when the fight would break out. But I only grinned, confusing the other 7 girls beside me. I remembered the flower cape, and located it with a flourish. I only looked when she whirled around to find everyone had stayed with me. Then I grinned even wider.

I pulled, by instinct and thought from months ago, a small branch. Then I smoothly spoke to the bewildered Kayden:"How is this _not _magical, hmm? Was this some little trick? Or do you believe I had a good reason to drag you out of bed at midnight?"

Her eyes bulged at the one huge opening in a place where anyone could find it. Eventually we all made it in, and then looked at the giant clearing we were standing in. There were 8 passageways, all lined with diffrent colored flora. The place in bloom, looked like you were dreaming.

I looked closely. Each of our names were carved in pieces of finely smoothed oak over our passageway. Then I noticed a 9th, which had no name, yet was lined with violets and purple morning glories.

I sooner or later sheperded them all down their passageways, and zoomed down mine until I reached another smaller clearing. This one had a glass tube that made you rise up to the open top, and that had an invisible wall around it.

Then humming was heard until I had a sudden notion to say something, and I forgot what it was later, but the next thing I knew I was in a strange passage way that I kept going up farther into, and the walls were pure light.

Then some noises. I strained to listen, concentrating only on that. Then, I heard a melody, until I suddenly passed into the unknown abyss that I was flying up to see, but everything was gone in an instant.

Please review, I took such a long time editing this, and I finished it last night but my hands hurt too much to do this. Thank you, Azorawing! You are appericated a ton! I will list all reviwers- My top 10 in next story, so PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had my eyes open as soon as I awakened from my knockout fly. Soon, I landed softly on the grey stone lane. I investigated my new area. A forest, that had no sort of signs that anyone had been here before me. I soon took notice of a small light sillouhted against the dark sky, and also took notice that I felt it, with my soul.

The light was interested in me, too. It was _calling_ me, like I was driven to go to it. Then, from all different directions, shadows slunk cautiously behind the trees, as if the spirits of others were here. I took a dare and peeked out from behind a small rock. I found a surprise as a sudden memory surfaced in my mind, of a fountain in front of me, two bodies without any arms or legs, and no heads.

The memory showed a path around the fountain to a marvellous stairwell, all white marble and polished pine wood handles, all so beautiful, that I took a leap foward, towards the yellow light. The memory faded as new ideas flowed in me with the energy, I realised, like the blood in my body.

I stood there for a moment, bathing in raw, wildly sweet energy, and the bright tiny lights gradually fading to nothing, like the remnants of exploded stars in space. Then, I realised something else.

I remembered the shadows, and tore my way to where I started, hoping I was imagining them, but now seeing what would be my last hope. I _was_ the Ideya of Hope! Then, all of my stories a few months ago that I thought about, were true!

Then, I was just at the Dream Gate, and the first one ever to arrive! I had gotten my full soul, which had been taken away until I was ready to understand my destiny and accept my true existance. I was no longer plain old Agenda Domsitz, but the true master of the Dream Gate and the Unconscious Space!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, I woke up with the worst pain I've ever had in my _life_, even worse than when I broke my pinkie by digging into the ground like a jackhammer. I could hardly move, but the new energy was strong, and somehow I clambered out of bed and got on a tee and a pair of jeans, then began to write down in my journal everything I just told you on the last part, taking all day to do so.

Then I pulled out an old Wii game that had the source of my flashback, that had a flying jester called NiGHTS on the cover, and which gave me all of my ideas of my place and my real heritage. I picked up my Wii controller and popped in the disc, all the while remembering all of my 11 year old memories about this game, and begun to play until late into the night.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll

I fell back on my pillow, releasing the energy a bit. Big mistake. I suddenly was glad Iwas fully on my bed before I did this. I suddenly realised that my friends showed that we had none more than had a small question about the day for a small minute, rather than a night of me hauling them out to the Dream Gate.

I had no idea if they were at the Dream Gate or not. But I decided then to go back and create what it would one day turn into. That was when I remembered that if all was true, then a fight would break out too...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll

At midnight I crept out of the house, then went to the Dream gate and made the clearing that held the fountain, and later on, Kayden's hideout. I then, with my palms, outlined a giant stairwell, which would be the roof of my hideout. Then, using the energy, I transformed dust into marble and pine, polished finely.

I then created my golden lining hideout, with secret entrances and exits, the like. I made it no different than your ordinary household, with appliances and the whole gig. I finished up, then walking up my secret exit. Then, out of the corner of my eye, the Dark Ocean, or the Unconscious Space, beckoned for me to make it.

I grinned and went full run over the edge of the Dream Gate, falling into the swiriling mass of forever darkness that seperates Dreamers from Awakening souls, that were going to wake up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

I was in a bad situation. Clinging to a ledge over 500 feet above the ground (or so it seems) was something that made me let go. Suddenly the yellow particles made me rise into the air and soar with the wind. I was _flying_!

I was really FLYING! Oh, wow, was it a sight to see, the stars winking at you, the moon gaping at you, and the clouds in disbelief with storms and rain for your flight.

I gave a shout of joy, then dived down to the ground, brushed the ground with a toe, then Drill Dashed up to the sky, Paralooping like I never have before, ever! I wanted to fly every minute of every day now!

And was I afraid to show it? Never. That night turned into the best one ever. All I did was fly, fly, FLY! I wish I could do that everywhere, now & forever. All I did that night was go, go, go! I was going to need my energy in the morning again. Oh, well.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll

Flying would have consequences, but the actual thing I did was so good, It made me wake up. I grinned, and looked all around my small room, all the while thinking what made that night so special.

After I finished flying, I went home and revisited the Unconscious Space - in my mind, in my dream. Now, I could see everything in my way. There was fun for now, and some for later. But now... I wanted a nice bath. Mmm...

Please Review, and thanks again, Azorawing! Please reviw to have your name down on here! I'm still waiting for someone else to start typing! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry I gave a lot of time! I'm too caught up in the video game world. I'm so lazy! Ugh, I think I just got a cramp... Well, enjoy even though I'm in pain. Oh, well.

Hey, I looked on a few fourtune telling sites- and, to tell you, they said my story below is true. Sound a little funny if I were to crash into a tree and hurl? Not for me, but for you.

REVIEW! Man, nobody is being too aware that there's a choice to review at the end of the chapter, people! Yes, that's right that only 2 people review nowadays!

Soon, I'll be starting a new story on another topic. Read all of this, and I'm gonna edit all this really good soon, when I'm not lazy. Thanks!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

I looked out at the city from my small perch on the top of this dizzy height, almost the top of the high, exceedingly funnily built, tower. Crouched and spying with eagle sharpness, I squinted to make out the 2 houses I spyed. A girl and A boy's.

This was Twin Seeds, where 2 Dreamers called Claris Sinclair and Elliot Edwards would go to the Dream Gate, then meet in the waking world with my help. Then they would be best friends for a long time. I soon spotted both houses, and knew that Londyn and Paris would take care of it before long. I saw them flying up, but I stayed put.

My job was to protect the Unconscious Space, while their job was to shepard wayward Dreamers to their Nightopias and help them collect the group of us. Sooner or later, I felt a need, and then I went to where I was needed. I kept my eyes shut, but my mind wide open. That's what got me here in the first place, anyway, was manifesting it, along with Violet. Now I know a lot. But I know enough?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

I'm at the Dream Gate again, and rush to the staircase. It wasn't as long as usual, so I just barely made it in time, making sure I had done what I could, then waiting for what felt like forever. Then, eventually, both Dreamers arrive. And I wait.

I ignore everything that happens and only hope, with my eyes shut. I wait until I feel 2 consciousnesses pulling me into them, and immediantly heard 2 different voices. One was a girl's, who I listened to. She was thinking about, a lot. I then attracted my attention to the boy. He, too, had a lot to think about.

Then, I just waited until a dazzling light obscured my sight, and the next thing I knew, was total emptyness, no nothing to do anything with. Just total blackout. I sighed, and prepared for a long night, because I knew by my strange ability to tell time in the Dream world, that I had almost 50 years until I was sent back to the Waking world.

Oh, well, might as well get cozy and find something to think about for 50 years. Can't be _too_ difficult now, can it? Make some time fly is one way. Let's keep thinking. Playing with my fingers is 2, make a boat is 3...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

The moment I felt myself flying downwards at an alarming rate was the moment I realised that I couldn't fly. Which could only mean 1 thing. I was awake. Startled, I looked for something to grab, or else I'd turn into a comet that was flung from nowhere in particular, something to hold, like a ledge on a building.

Yet, I kept on falling, nowhere to grasp onto. The ground just kept creeping up to me, slow at first, then gaining speed as I fell down. All I was hoping was that nobody could see me. And that I wouldn't die because of something stupid and thus end the Unconscious Space, ending Hope in the world forever. And now, the ground started to spin, increasing in detail every second. I thought that if I had a mirror, that my reflection would be olive green.

Then, I crashed into a tree, hoping that I wasn't dead. Dizzy, I shut my eyes and hurled over the side of the tree, and at that moment, an idea caught me. If I could hurl, I couldn't be dead. That was to be known first.

Next in the matter of importance, groaning, I sat up. I was in the forest behind my house, and I knew it because there, in that old dead tree, was my beautiful sword and bow with the complimentary sheath of splendid arrows that I played with a little while after I had arrived, and there, under that root, was the hidden hideout that Brianne and I played in!

I began to do a little dance, looking all about, when I fell on my butt due to a hasty tread that must have just stepped on a branch. I searched, silent as the sun, for the source of the sound, when I whipped my head and stiffened as a cloaked figure that was filled with dark magic circled me. I wished I had my powers.

As fast as he had arrived, one name popped into my head as I felt a new line of steady hope flicker back to me. _Wizeman,_ I thought, still as if Paris had touched me with her power to turn stuff to stone,_ is _alive_!? Holy cow- I'm- well, dead! With no powers- or do I? _

I felt the hope inside me flare up. It had never really left. Good. One less thing to worry about. Then, I made sure to put all of everything that was what I had into one thing- confronting Wizeman- until it vanished.

But that wasn't stopping me. And as a bonus, I now knew why I hadn't died. All of my friends had, once introduced, had become a part of me, like how I got my powers- and relied on it- I was reling on my friends. So, with this new realisation, I glared at the powerful, still hauntingly tall, too tall to be an ordinary man, being, just watched me.

But then, right when Kayden's courage had flaired up, it was replaced by Genevieve's purity. At once tears leaked out of my eyes. But moments after, Jasmine's gift was put in place- and then I realised why he was going up. Nightmare had made its way around to here.

But then the last thing I had ever hoped for was coming true: I, too, was flying up. I struggled as tight, metal hands gripped me tightly. But then, all of everything started to vanish until I fell as limp as a rag doll. He roared at the sight of Nightmare, obviously. Taking a dare, I open my eyes by a millimeter. There is nothing but darkness. No relics of what used to be Wizeman's throne room. But, then I was let go, and all was safe.

Yet I was still crying the next day. Our best friend over the course of around a million years, Genevieve, was missing. And no sign of any sort of kidnapping. So she must still be at Nightopia. And I was right. She arrived the day after, grinning.

Wizeman was good for now, but our troubles weren't over yet. Oh, noo, not on my life. You might think that this was the end, but no. This is just the beginning of everything- including the next part. This... is the end of the beginning.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll

Hey! Azorawing and mewtwofangirl! My 2 best and only reviewers! Ok, %READ AND REVIEW, other than the 2 people above! Thanks!


End file.
